


love nd support

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Group Chat au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: [[taem voice]] i cant make bad decisions if i tell my babes to not let me“Here, Taem,” Jinki says after another minute. “Trade.” He holds out the bowl of oranges; Taemin takes it with a small hand and hands over his chips.tumblr





	love nd support

**Group Chat: Wumbology, The study of Wumbo, it’s first grade, Spongebob  
** taem: i'm standing in front of a mound of oranges and a bag of chips someone pls guilt me into taking an orange  
Keytty: Take an orange. You like them.  
Jongie: idk how much junk food have you had today already?  
taem: nothing but  
Jongie: yeah okay then  
Jongie: take an orange babe  
Jinks: No grab both and come share with me on the couch  
Jongie: hey yeah  
Jongie: grab two i’ll share also

Taemin chews on the insides of his cheeks as he looks down at his phone. Yeah, that’s… yeah. That’s good. Sharing is good. He can’t fill up on chips if the other two eat them all. And he won’t have to struggle to peel an orange himself if he gets them to do it. Minho and Kibum are out doing things, but they can help him with something like this another time. He reads the two offers over again before clicking his phone asleep and sliding it into his hoodie pocket.

WIth the bowl he already has, he reaches into the bag of oranges on the counter and pulls out two that look nice. Then he grabs another bowl from the dish rack, takes the clip off of the Doritos, and pours a good amount into it. With one in each hand he shuffles out of the kitchen, peeping into the living room and finding Jinki easily.

He’s on the couch, where he said he was, the tv playing Next Top Model in front of him. Taemin is never really feeling up to making expressions, but he nuzzles his cheek into Jinki’s shoulder affectionately when he sits down. Jinki smiles encouragingly at him as he takes the bowl with the oranges.

“Hey, bean,” he says, pulling his pocket knife out and stabbing it into the peel of the first.

“Mmh,” Taemin hums back. He pulls his knees up and leans them against Jinki’s thigh. As he watches Jinki slice open the first fruit, he brings a chip to his mouth and pops it in. He chews slowly, not wanting to wolf all of them down since he has to share and since he has to eat an orange as well. When Jinki pauses to reach for a napkin on the desk next to the couch, Taemin offers him a chip. He eats it with a small “thanks” and that warm smile that makes Taemin feel okay with everything in the world.

“Hello, I have arrived,” Jonghyun says then. Taemin leans his head back to look behind the couch, and then to follow Jonghyun’s blanket-caped journey from the hallway, around the couch, and to Taemin’s other side. He smiles sweet and bubbly and nestles right up against Taemin’s side, taking Taemin’s arm and pulling it around his waist easily. Taemin curls his fingers into Jonghyun’s shirt and squeezes him gently, grateful for him being here too.

“Hi,” he says quietly.

“Here,” Jinki says, handing Jonghyun an orange segment over Taemin.

“Ooh,” Jonghyun says, taking it and popping the whole thing into his mouth. Jinki hands Taemin one next and Taemin takes it, copying Jonghyun and savoring the fresh taste. This is good. This is nice.

As he chews, Jonghyun pulls his laptop from under his blanket, setting it on his lap and opening it up to what looks like lyrics he must have been working on in the bedroom before he came out here to join them. Taemin wiggles to rest their heads together and watch while Jinki finishes with the second orange. Jonghyun takes a second from his work to turn and press his lips to Taemin’s cheek in a quick peck.

“Here, Taem,” Jinki says after another minute. “Trade.” He holds out the bowl of oranges; Taemin takes it with a small hand and hands over his chips. Jinki takes the bowl and eats another chip with another “thanks.” Jonghyun reaches into Taemin’s bowl and takes an orange segment, but instead of eating it, he wiggles it up to Taemin’s face.

“Ahh,” he says, and Taemin feels the tiniest smile pulling itself onto his lips. It’s gone soon, but he still opens his mouth and lets Jonghyun feed him. Jonghyun pats his leg after he takes it and grabs another segment for himself, smiling cheerily as he pops it into his mouth and looks back to his work.

Taemin looks from him to Jinki and finds that Jinki is already back to paying attention to his show. Taemin glances at the tv for a few seconds; then he stares into his orange bowl and entertains himself instead with peeling white pieces of pith from the fruit.

He’s not exactly sure how much time passes like that, but all of it is good time. When he wants a chip, he creeps a little hand over into Jinki’s lap and takes one. When he wants an orange slice, he nudges Jonghyun until he feeds him one and gives him a little kiss. He doesn’t accidentally eat too many chips and feel dead inside like he normally would and he doesn’t feel guilty for not finishing a full orange because Jonghyun and Jinki finish the rest for him. He’s full, but not too full, and he feels warm and content between two of his babes.

At some point Jinki holds the chip bowl out to him. Looking at it, Taemin sees that he’s offering the last one to him. He squeezes Jinki’s leg gratefully before he takes it. A few minutes later, Jonghyun does the same, gently pushing the last orange slice passed his lips. Both bowls go onto the coffee table after that and Taemin slouches in his sheet, squeezing Jonghyun closer and linking his arm with Jinki’s.

That was good. _This_  is good. Jonghyun gives him some of his blanket to snuggle under and Jinki shifts so they’re pressed comfortably together, and Taemin breathes deeply as he sits between them.


End file.
